Accessory lights of various kinds have become popular for enhancing the appearance of clothing and utilitarian articles. Some such accessory lights may additionally provide added visibility to the wearer in low light conditions, thereby aiding to increase safety.
Colored lights for lighting the undercarriage of a motor vehicle have also become popular, particularly with younger drivers. Similarly, other known accessory lights for vehicles may be connected to a vehicle wheel for producing a lighting effect on the wheel. Some of these lights, for example, may be suitable for mounting onto wheels on bicycles, motorcycles, automobiles and other motor vehicles.
Accessory lights for mounting on vehicle wheels have been known. Some wheel lights mount onto the spokes of a bicycle wheel. Some lights mount onto the air valve stem of a wheel, but are only reflectors not producing emitted light, or require that they be manually switched on and off. Yet other similar lights for mounting on a tire's air valve stem are energized on contact with the valve stem and remain energized for as long as the battery lasts.
The present invention advantageously provides a connector for connecting to an automatic wheel light originally intended for use with a wheel's air valve stem. The novel connector allows the wheel light to be connected to a myriad articles, for example, any article having a zipper pull, key chains, decorative necklaces, and others limited only by the mind of the user.
The wheel light energizes responsive to movement of the device, so that the light is off when there is little or no movement, and turns on when the wearer imparts movement to the light or the article to which it is connected. Such operation provides for extended battery life, and avoids the inconvenience of having to manually turn the wheel light on and off. In addition, the wheel light is inexpensive to manufacture and is useful for enhancing the appearance and visibility of an article, or the wearer of the article.